Tanuki of Sands
[[Raido vs Kaname|'⇦']] Previous |[[Beast World Order|'Index']]| Next [[⇨]] Kaname and Raido walked down a destroyed road, "it looks like an earthquake happened here" Kaname said as the two man continued done the path. Raido walked side by side with Kaname, someone he considered his equal. Though Raido was a much larger man in terms of height and weight compared to Kaname, the two men always side eye to eye. Even if the view were different. Kaname I,m no fan of taking orders, matter of fact last order I took from someone was when I was working under the Third Hokage, I agreed to his to get out of their sight for a moment. I don't trust any man who hides his face, so in short I don't trust you.. err the other you not you, you as in Kaname Soga you, but The other Kaname Soga over the-. You know who I am talking about. Raido X joked around before he got back on track. Their credibility just doesn't sit well with me, for one what could the fa' rao here possibly due and use to control the us here. Raido X said as he wondered the difference between the two timelines. "I get what you're saying" Kaname said as he walked down the part "My other.....if that what you could call it. Is one unique person....I could sense the evil coming off of him" Kaname continued as he looked around the area. "Though I have to say your other, is a lot more crazy then your are, and seems more interesting" he said as a small grin from on his face, poking fun at Raido. "In any case. I guess we should play along with their little game until we figure out what is going on here and what not." he said as he walked near Raido. Oh more interesting huh? Are you attempting to cheat on me in our friendship, with me??!!. Raido X said pretending to be hurt by his friends admission. Speaking of crazy, I don't know if its because he has two different eyes, the way he stares are people, or just him in general, he seem demented. Raido X said as he rubbed his chin. So since we are searching for a tailed beast, Kaname I heard you were an expert in tracking tailed beast, why don't you go ahead and make your eyes go black an sniff him out. Raido X said placing his hands over his eyes and took huge whiffs of air. "Well you know I enjoy new and interesting things" Kaname said with a smile, which quickly faded "now I have to say.....my other.....he seemed like the type to kill those who serve no purpose." Kaname continued. "Well in any case lets get this done" Kaname said as his eyes turned black for a few moments. "Well I can say we don't have to search too much further" Kaname said as, a large mass fell to the ground "It seems like it has come to us" Kaname said as his eyes reverted back to normal. "Must be someones birthday then, not often gifts just fall in a mans lap especially not this time of year". Raido X said as a long black bladed rod appeared from under his sleeve, a red glared shined over it as it hit the sunlight. To which Raido held up into the air. "Rinnegan, check, Chakra disruption blade, check". Raido X said pretending he was checking off a list "Looks like I brought all my hunting gear I will need for this, I only need one to hit him so I can use my Demonic Statue Chains, but thats and added bonus". Raido X said as he looked at Kaname. Very few times did Raido actually fight a tailed beast, but he battled plenty of jinchuiki to know that the blades and chains specialized in dealing with tailed beast and subjugating them. What did you bring Kaname? "You know the usual hunting equipment. A good set of eyes" he said as his Yuraigan activated. "Along with a good hunting knife" he continued to say as the Ymir appeared in his hand. "One touch is all I need and we would have cooked tailed beast streak or freeze it for later" he said with a smile. The giant mass that hit the ground laughed "I am , the demon of sands" the beast said releasing an evil laugh after. It looked a Kaname and Raido "it seems like if I have a new snack, I hope they taste better then the last ones" Shukaku said as it peered down at the two men. "Snack?, oh you got it all wrong Shukaku, you are the meal this time around, and my friend &I will be eating tailed beast, by the end of the day. Raido X said as a second visible rod broke through the skin of his forearm and jutted out. The Bladed weapon was pointed at the massive tailed beast as Raido Fired the rod out of his arm. The blade flew with such fury that it created a whistling sound as its velocity picked up and the rod caught fire as it traveled directly toward the Beast. "Kaname be prepared to follow up, we can't afford for him to get riled up, and anxious. So I hope you brought a healthy appetiate". Raido X said as he held the other rod in his hand.